FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an improved element for the connection of lift straps of rolling shutters. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved element which allows the quick and stable connection of lift straps of rolling shutters or rolling blinds to the cylindrical core or drum constituted by a container and a lid and containing the loadable spring.